Sakumo
Sakumo Hatake (はたけサクモ, Hatake Sakumo), and soon will be known as Konoha's Second White Fang (木ノ葉の白い牙, Konoha no Shiroi Kiba; English '' "White Fang of the Leaf") He is one of the main characters of A Ninja's life for me RP and is the only son of Kakashi Hatake. |- | '''Gender' | Male |- | Height | 157cm |- | Weight | 43.2kg |- | Bloodtype | o |- | Kekkei Genkai | Sharingan |- | Classification | Gennin |- | Age | 13 |- | Family Member | Kakashi Hatake (father) |} Background Sakumo is the son of Kakashi Hatake and Grandson of Sakumo Hatake. He was given his name fro his father since he looked more like his Grandfather. He is on an Team with Suto Uzumaki, and Shiroya Lurichiyo. Part lll Recently in part three Sakumo had activated his Sharingan. Also he had found out the true origins of Moukie. Also during this time Sakumo has asked Sasuke, an person he looks up to, if he can us the Sharingan he was born with. Sasuke bluntly replied "No" which hurt Sakumo terribly. Still during part three Sakumo was transported to Ookami No Tochi and place that the Wolfs roam. That place is actually in the middle of an heated war for domination. Ookami who Sakumo ment there is one of the head wolfs, and is now also an friend of Sakumo. Since Sakumo signed an summoning contract with him. But Ookami warns Sakumo not to summon him for stupid thing or things he could do on his own, which Sakumo agrees to. Appearance Sakumo's appearance has regularly been compared to that of his Grandfather Sakumo, and often Kakashi. Like his Father and Grandfather, he possessed the same silver-coloured spiky hair with the addition of a long ponytail similar to Jiraiya's, and a mess of hair on his head hanging over his forehead protector. He wears whats in the picture above which he attached his fixed White Light Chakra Sabre to. Under all of Sakumo's clothing he is wrapped up in banadages, for no reason at all. Also he wears to swords hoalsters on his back, which he puts the White Light Chakra Saber and another sword. Personality Sakumo was a very kind and loyal man. He had a deep devotion to Konoha and an even greater commitment to his allies and loved ones to the point he would put their well-being before anything else. He laso said to be an perv at times, but he doesn't think so. Abilities Like his Father and Grandfather, Sakumo is a gifted shinobi. In battle, Sakumo was a truly powerful shinobi,but he even has his faults.he is easily angered and will attack recklessly at times. Sakumo has the sharigan, but hasn't awakened it yet. He got this from the genes of Obito which came from his eye kakashi has. His primary weapon during battle was a tantō called the Fixed White Light Chakra Sabre that would emit white chakra when wielded. Recently, in Part III Sakumo he trained with Kakashi to achieved two tomoe in his right eye and one tomoe in his left, after awakening his sharigan. His training is still going on. Still in Part lll Sakumo has gain another tomoe in his left eye. Now he has two tomeo in his eye, trying to gain the third. Summoning Technique: Sakumo only summons one creature, Shano! Category:Shinobi